erins_total_magical_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Everyone and Leshawna
This article focuses on the interactions between Everyone and Leshawna. Overview .]] Leshawna's loud mouth and hot headed attitude didn't stop her from making many friends in the show. However, she has little tolerance for those who are rude to her and her friends, such as Heather and Alejandro, and usually exacts her revenge on the offender. Alejandro Leshawna shows an obvious attraction to Alejandro, even forgetting about her attraction to Harold because of him, but then turns against him once she realizes that he backstabbed her, and is manipulating everyone. In Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon, she sings a song that calls him out on his antagonistic nature. Beth .]] Beth and Leshawna become good friends after Beth quits Heather's alliance in Paintball Deer Hunter. Despite this, the two reach a slight conflict over the course of Total Drama Action, notably in Million Dollar Babies. Eventually it gets fully resolved in Super Hero-ld. Blaineley During Sisters, Blaineley is disturbed like the others by Leshawna's dance. In Aftermath Aftermayhem, Leshawna is angry at Blaineley for sending her friend, Bridgette, to Siberia. Leshawna also laughs at Blaineley in Hawaiian Style when she saw the video Blaineley gets injured after taking the Drop of Shame. Bridgette Bridgette and Leshawna seem to be great friends throughout the series and are often seen hanging out with Gwen. They are initially on different teams in Total Drama Island but after the merge, Leshawna will occasionally defend Bridgette from the likes of Heather, Eva and Duncan. In The Aftermath: IV, Leshawna says that she will miss Bridgette and Geoff after the show ends. In the third season, the two of them are place on Team Victory but were eliminated early from the competition by Alejandro who orchestrate their respective elimination by sweet talking them to lower their guard. This leads the two of them to show their hatred towards him by singing Sisters. Chef Hatchet It is implied that Chef Hatchet respects Leshawna due to her winning some of his challenges, such as the hide and seek challenge in Hide and Be Sneaky. Also, in Ocean's Eight - Or Nine, Chef purposely left Leshawna in the bank vault. However, Leshawna knocked him down in Million Dollar Babies and called him a dummy, which angered him. Chris McLean Like the other contestants, Leshawna dislikes Chris. In many episodes, Leshawna openly disapproves of Chris' challenges. In Search and Do Not Destroy, Chris destroyed her Trailer with pleasure by using a cannon. In Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon, Leshawna hits Chris with a wooden Sadie head after the host mocked Duncan. In Haute Camp-ture, Chris counts a vote every time an eliminated camper says "Leshawna." Because of this, Leshawna is eliminated, since her name was said nine times (Sadie, Katie, Courtney, Lindsay twice, Izzy, Trent, and a parrot twice). Coco Cody In Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, Leshawna stops his flirting, calling him "short-stuff," but does not seem angry, and actually seems to be amused by him. They both laugh at Beth, and make clucking sounds, together when she decides she doesn't want to complete the challenge for her team in Not So Happy Campers - Part 2. When Cody was eliminated in Paintball Deer Hunter, she waves goodbye to him. In Hawaiian Style, due to her hatred of both Heather and Alejandro, Leshawna is shown to be supporting Cody to win, before being switched to Heather's supporting team by Bridgette. In Hawaiian Punch, Leshawna glared at Alejandro for nearly killing Cody in the tie-breaker challenge. Courtney In Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, Leshawna shows concern to Courtney when she hurts her eye. In Haute Camp-ture, Courtney says she can't say anything bad about Leshawna, and tells Katie and Sadie to leave Leshawna in the game since they like her. Also, Leshawna mentions in Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon to Duncan that Courtney told her about Bunny, suggesting that they are good enough of friends to allow Courtney to tell her Duncan's secret. However, in Basic Straining, Leshawna laughs with Gwen at Courtney's need to vomit. However, during Total Drama Action, things take a turn for the worse and both become enemies after Courtney returns to the competition. In Million Dollar Babies, Courtney's lawyers discovers that Leshawna has been badmouthing the other contestants during her trip to the spa with Leshaniqua, including how Courtney always bossed Duncan around. This causes everyone to ignore her until Leshanwa apologize to them by complimenting them during the tie-breaker challenge. In the next episode, Courtney and the others continue to treat Leshawna coldly. In Super Hero-ld, Leshawna insults Courtney by calling her "Aged Cheddar Chick" due to her having a strong stench after visiting the cheese factory in the previous episode. After the challenge has ended, Leshawna agrees with Beth and Lindsay to vote off Duncan (despite her alliance with him and Harold) in order to make Courtney mad. However, Courtney manage to convince Harold to vote off Leshawna and with their votes, along with Justin and Duncan's, Leshawna was eliminated. In The Princess Pride, Leshawna sends a letter to Harold that she will "kill him" if he continues to sing Courtney's song while thinking about her. DJ .]] In the first episode in Total Drama Island, she gives DJ a high five, calling him her "brother." Because they end up on separate teams, they almost never react until the merge. In Hook, Line, and Screamer, she tells him that he has to get a grip on his fears, suggesting an annoyance to his antics. In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, DJ and Leshawna are seen holding onto each other as they are dragged to the dock. In Riot On Set, they are both assigned to the Screaming Gaffers team, allowing for much more interaction. In 3:10 to Crazytown, DJ gets shocked by telephone wires and she asks Chris if he was going to do something about it, demonstrating concern for DJ. Leshawna refers to DJ as "brother" in many instances throughout Total Drama Action. Leshawna sometimes shows signs of being annoyed or amused by DJ's actions, but not in a hateful way. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, DJ and Leshawna interact a lot, singing and dancing in ''Come Fly With Us together and later teaming up with Harold in the "Pyramid Down Under" challenge after she warns him not to let Izzy lick his finger. They are also put on Team Victory together. Also, Leshawna is upset with him and Lindsay for voting her out in Slap Slap Revolution. Duncan .]] In Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon, she and Duncan had a conflict at first, and exchanged verbal abuse, with Leshawna even physically attacking him on occasion. During the eating challenge, the two arm wrestle violently to see who would be the eater, during which Duncan cheats to get the upper hand. Leshawna gets revenge by force-feeding him against his will. However, while the two are alone during the canoe-ing challenge, Duncan opens up and reveals why he acts the way he does. Leshawna forgives him, and the two fist-bump, having befriended each other, and told him that his secret was safe with her. However, despite the friendship, in Total Drama Action, Leshawna grew annoyed by Duncan's pranks against Harold, not knowing the real reason behind the pranks. Duncan also lost respect in Leshawna and even left her locked in a cage in Ocean's Eight - Or Nine, when she fake cried to get away from the show. Duncan was also angry at Leshawna when she insulted him in a never-before-seen video. Duncan votes Leshawna off in Super Hero-ld along with Courtney, Justin and even Harold when he betrayed her after she formed an alliance with him and Harold in the previous episode. Erin Eva When Leshawna first greeted Eva, she just glared at her. The conflict intensifies in No Pain, No Game when Eva returns. Leshawna protects her friend Bridgette from Eva's wrath when Eva wanted Bridgette's bunk. Leshawna states that everyone wanted Eva gone in a confessional. After winning the challenge, Leshawna taunts Eva. Ezekiel Ezekiel and Leshawna have never been seen to interact at all in the entire series so far, mainly due to them being on opposite teams, having opposite places in the competition, and being separated by different seasons in Total Drama Action. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, they are both put on Team Victory and cheer about it. However in the next episode, Leshawna votes Ezekiel off the show due to him causing the alligator to eat their reward. She was noticeably one of the angriest members of the team towards Ezekiel, and stamped his passport firmly and with an angry glare. Geoff In X-Treme Torture, Geoff, along with Owen, wanted to see Leshawna's chest after he thought Harold did. In That's Off the Chain!, Leshawna showed concern when she heard Geoff crying over Bridgette's elimination. Also, in Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon when the campers were in the confessional talking about the final six, Geoff stated that he thought Leshawna was cool, and that she and Owen were the only remaining campers he liked (although he befriended Gwen later in the episode). In The Aftermath: III, Leshawna was concerned from Geoff's newfound behavior and even stated that he used to be "as sweet as honey." Leshawna also cornered Geoff into the electric chair along with Bridgette, Heather, and Owen, and in The Aftermath: IV, Leshawna said that she will miss Bridgette and Geoff. Gwen Leshawna and Gwen seem to be very good friends, along with Bridgette (who became friends with them a bit later), during the entire series. For example, in The Very Last Episode, Really!, Leshawna was one of the few campers who took Gwen's side, something Bridgette did not do, and cheered for her during all the final race. Harold a relationship.]] Harold secretly harbors feelings for Leshawna in Total Drama Island and has been sending her love poems for several weeks. Before he left the island in X-Treme Torture, Harold finally reveals that he is the one who sends her the poems and Leshawna kisses him. However, in the special episode, they broked up as Leshawna believes that they are moving things too fast. For the next two seasons, Harold continues to have feelings for her which constanly annoys her and Duncan. Despite denying it, Leshawna apparently still have feelings for Harold. In Total Drama World Tour, their relationship/friendship was strained when Leshawna become attracted to newcomer, Alejandro, causing Harold to become jealous. After the both of them have been eliminated, they forgive each other and rally the support of the audience and the other contestants to go against Alejandro by singing Sisters. Heather Leshawna and Heather had a very long, detailed conflict, similar to another conflict with Heather. In Million Dollar Babies, however, this conflict seemed to be resolved and the two became friends. This happened after Heather said that she didn't mind about Leshawna's nasty comments about the contestants. Later, after Heather had been eliminated and was entering the Lame-o-sine, Leshawna said that her and Heather can be friends. Heather then gave Leshawna her wig, as something that Leshawna can "remember her by." Unfortunately, the conflict was brought back up in Slap Slap Revolution when Leshawna beats up Heather several times due to falling under Alejandro's spell and was eliminated because of that. Hollie Izzy During Total Drama Island, Leshawna showed disdain towards Izzy, thinking of her as unstable and insane, even threatening to attack her with a paddle in Up the Creek. However, In Hide and Be Sneaky, after falling off the docks Izzy discovers Leshawna's hiding place, but does not tell Chef Hatchet where to find her despite the fact it would have won her immunity, once Leshawna wins the challenge, Izzy high-fives her. Leshawna also agrees to ride with Izzy on her bike in That's Off The Chain in order to win the challenge, but both fail to even show up. Leshawna is also a little insulted when Izzy mention Leshawna's extra weight, but she just take it as a compliment. In Monster Cash, they agree to bunk together. The friendship does not last however, as in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Leshawna angrily snaps at Izzy when she asks for DJ's hand, telling DJ not to let Izzy touch him in case he caught a "case of crazy" from her, while glaring angrily at Izzy, who pulls back her hands quickly. Jasmine In Leshawna's video log, Jasmine uses her air-time to start acting out Romeo and Juliet and has to be reminded by the cameraman to do something nice for Leshawna, to which Jasmine offers Leshawna a framed image of herself. Jasmine Justin .]] In the Total Drama Island special, Leshawna falls for Justin's charm, giving him information about the case. In Alien Resurr-eggtion, Leshawna gushes over Justin, once they are locked in a room. However, in Million Dollar Babies, Leshawna says that Justin has a big ego. In Dial M for Merger, when the explosion is supposed to go off, Leshawna calls Justin "hot-stuff" and says that she'll miss his smile. Katie and Sadie In Haute Camp-ture, both Katie and Sadie thought Leshawna would be fun to have around, implying that Leshawna's elimination was mostly their fault as saying Leshawna's name counted as a vote against her, although it was not intentionally. Leshaniqua In One Flu Over the Cuckoos, Leshaniqua was said to be Leshawna's best friend, out of the competition, and favorite cousin. In an exclusive clip however, Leshaniqua said that if Leshawna wins the million dollars, she'll probably make more friends. Lindsay In The Sucky Outdoors, everyone on the Screaming Gophers team get scared when they first see a bear, or Izzy dressed in a bear costume. Leshawna and Lindsay are seen holding each other in fear. In If You Can't Take The Heat..., Lindsay helped Leshawna in locking Heather in the fridge. At the end of That's Off the Chain!, Leshawna hugged Lindsay on her way to the Boat of Losers, and she said if it were up to them, she would've stayed on the island, Lindsay tells Leshawna to kick Heather's butt. Leshawna says that it will be her pleasure to do it. However, in Million Dollar Babies, Leshawna bad-mouths Lindsay saying that she has 'half a brain cell' and 'only brings it to the mall.' In Super Hero-ld, Leshawna, Lindsay and Beth decide to vote off Duncan. When Leshawna is eliminated in the same episode, Lindsay and Beth are sad to see her go, which would mean that they have forgiven her for the rude comments she said about them in Million Dollar Babies. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, they are both placed on Team Victory. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, when Lindsay worries about the incorrect definition of a divining rod, Leshawna harshly corrects her. In Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan when Lindsay was trying to come up with an idea for the commercial, Leshawna constantly corrects Lindsay about her diction on Japanese food. In the end, after their commercial was shown, Leshawna pointed out that Lindsay's idea probably wasn't so bad, to which Lindsay frowns and tells her "See? I told you!" Megumi Noah and Noah cross a street together in the Total Drama World Tour opening sequence.]] At the end of Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, Noah (along with Owen) joins Leshawna in her victory chant after the Screaming Gophers win a challenge. However, Leshawna is angered by Noah's attitude at the end of Dodgebrawl, telling him that he needs to learn some respect. She also calls him "turkey" before he leaves the island. In Haute Camp-ture, however, Noah said that he wanted Leshawna to win for locking Heather in the fridge in If You Can't Take The Heat.... Also, in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, Leshawna gains some respect for Noah after he angrily kicks the television set and calls Chris a schmuck, as she replied, "Didn't know you had it in ya, stringbean." In the Total Drama World Tour opening sequence, Noah and Leshawna are seen walking across a street together (parodying the Beatles' Abbey Road album cover), and ducking to avoid the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. In Slap Slap Revolution, after getting slapped twice followed by electrocution by Chris and Chef, an angry Leshawna violently kicks Noah in the stomach and sends him flying off the dance mat, despite the rules indicating that players are only allowed to use slaps. Owen Although Owen and Leshawna appears to be friends, there are many times Leshawna was disgusted by Owen's odd habits such as in Paintball Deer Hunter when Owen splashes himself in own urine to hide his scent from the Killer Bass. In the next episode, Leshawna scolds Owen after he ate their team's main couse, causing the Screaming Gophers to lose again. Despite Owen causing them the challenge, Leshawna votes for Beth due to her holding a tiki idol that cursed the team. She was one of the only four contestants to support Gwen to win over him in the final episode even after he had announce his plans to throw a party. In Full Metal Drama, Leshawna is worried for Owen due to his indigestion and is seen fanning him before the second challenge begins. Robbie Shana Shane Trent .]] The two seemed to have a good friendship at first, mainly due to Gwen's relationship with Trent, and since Gwen was Leshawna's best friend, she also liked anyone that Gwen considered "alright." However, their friendship changed drastically in Search and Do Not Destroy, when Leshawna immediately "jumped the gun" when she heard that Trent kissed Heather. She instantly assumed that Trent was equally guilty, calling him a "two-timer," and told everyone to vote for him because she was so close to Gwen and wished to avenge her. Only after Trent learned of his elimination did Leshawna confront him about cheating on Gwen, which only confused him even more. Eventually, however, the issue was straightened out, and everyone learned the truth about how it was all just one of Heather's tricks, and that they had all been "played." Leshawna then apologized for getting Trent mistakenly voted off, and waved goodbye to Trent as he left the island. In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, she joined forces with Trent along with Gwen. He also seemed very happy to be in Leshawna's team in the finale, saying that one of the best things he did on the island was meet her and Gwen. In Beach Blanket Bogus, Trent explains "surfer lingo" to Leshawna while putting his hand on her shoulder kindly. In 3:10 to Crazytown, Leshawna pushes Trent out of the way after he accidentally touched Gwen's arm when it was injured. In Aftermath Aftermayhem, Leshawna makes a friendly bet with Trent that Lindsay will remember Tyler's name, and playfully teases him to "pay up" when he loses, which he does. Tyler In Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, it is revealed that Tyler and Leshawna have appeared together on numerous reality shows as contestants, showing a sense of friendship between the duo. The two appeared to have a conflict, or at least interact more frequently in Camp TV, as seen in the original promo, Tyler apparently insults Leshawna and Leshawna tackles Tyler down to the ground. Exceptions In One Flu Over the Cuckoos, Leshawna fake cries so her team, the Screaming Gaffers, will give her the reward of a free spa day. In Masters of Disasters, they find out and are very angry with her. Duncan and Heather in particular are very annoyed with her, while Harold is seen to be very reluctant to be angry with her, due to his still-lingering feelings for her. In Ocean's Eight - Or Nine, her team continues their anger throughout this episode and even keep her locked in a safe for the whole episode. After this, she seems to be forgiven. The forgiveness soon ends in Million Dollar Babies, once Beth finds a video about her and Leshaniqua insulting the remaining contestants on Courtney's personal digital assistant, which only sparks their anger again, even greater then before, and also makes the other team hate her as well. She is seemingly forgiven by the end of the episode, but is eliminated two episodes later. However this issue was no longer mentioned again. See also Category:Friendships Category:Interaction Category:Everyone friendships Category:Everyone interactions